


Changes

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: It was a strange situation, admittedly.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 11





	Changes

It was a strange situation, admittedly. 

They were, after all, men. Men who were friends, were in a band together, had slept together on previous occasions because they were poor and couldn't afford separate living spaces, but men who were not, on a general basis, prone to having sexual rendezvous' with each other. 

At least until they all woke up in the same bed together. 

That's when everything they knew about each other and themselves fell out the window and died. 

John stiffened. He tensed up and lay there, eyes fixated on the ceiling, frozen on the pale, cream colored paint. "Oh, Lord." He mumbled, hands laying still on his abdomen, the general horror of the situation dawning on him like the rising sun over the mountains of realization. 

"Oh, Lord indeed." Freddie rumbled with a sigh as he stretched like a Persian cat on the windowsill. He, of all people, didn't seem particularly traumatized by the events, just mildly curious. 

"What in the world?" Roger said faintly. He, of all people who usually had something to say, seemed starstruck, at a loss for whatever words might've suited the situation, which was, admittedly, limited. 

Brian, meanwhile, was silent. His hair was a mess and although a part of him was pleased, the rest of him was so full of what his parents might think that he couldn't summon a word to finish off the symphony of terror. 

"I didn't expect this." Freddie remarked dryly. 

John scoffed. "Nobody expected this!" He replied. 

"Even I didn't." Roger said. 

They sat in a silence for awhile, shocked and scared and tense. Freddie played with a loose string on the hem of the blanket, and Brian sighed and ran his hands through his tangled hair. "Are you alright, Brimi?" John asked. 

"Define that." Brian replied faintly. 

"Are you alive?" Roger snickered. 

"Yes." Brian answered. 

"Good enough, then." Freddie pursed his lips. "Is...everybody alright?" He asked. 

"Exhausted, but yes." Roger answered. "Deaky?" He said. 

John shrugged. "Fine." He replied. 

"What happened last night?" Brian mumbled. 

"Crazy things." Roger replied. 

"And what are we going to do about last night?" Freddie enquired. 

John sighed. "We have a few options." He replied. 

"I, personally, have some feelings on it." Roger said. 

"I do, too." Freddie agreed. 

"Good feelings." Brian admitted reluctantly. 

"Indeed." John sighed. "Feelings that I want to have again." 

"I can't help but agree with that sentiment." Freddie said. 

"I certainly wouldn't argue." John added. "But it'd take awhile, I admit." 

"It'd be nice." Brian said. 

"Anybody want a cuppa?" Roger offered. "We can discuss this over some morning tea." He said. 

"Okay." John agreed. 

"But it's afternoon." Brian said. 

"Thank you, Brimi." Roger replied. 

"There's the brainiac I know." Freddie smiled. "I think some tea would help us think, don't you all?" He asked. 

Mumbles of agreement could be heard around the room. 


End file.
